dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
'Batman '''is a character from DC Comics. He fought Spider-Man in one episode of Death Battle and Captain America in another. He also fought Albert Wesker in an episode of One Minute Melee and later fought Iron Man. He appeared in Death Battle again where he fought Black Panther. He then fought against Scorpion in an episode of DBX. He returned in DBX to fight Iron Man again. Ideas So Far *Batman VS Black Panther * Batman vs Blake Belladonna * Batman vs. Judge Dredd * Batman vs. Lex Luthor * Batman vs. Squirrel Girl *Batman Vs. Sub-Zero *Batman vs Shredder *Smokey Bear vs Batman *Cloud Strife vs Batman Completed Fights * Batman VS Captain America * Batman vs Green Arrow * Batman VS Predator * Batman vs. Daredevil * Batman vs Roman Torchwick * Batman VS Asuka * Sally acorn vs batman * Batman vs Shadow * Batman vs Meta Knight * Batman VS Snake * Batman VS James Bond * Batman vs Ironman * Batman vs Superman * Batman vs Darth Vader * Lie Ren vs Batman * Batman vs Goku * Batman vs Gordon Freeman * Wolverine vs Batman * Batman vs Grand Admiral Thrawn * Batman vs Afro Samurai * Batman vs Adam Taurus * Batman vs Ryu * Batman vs Espio * Link vs Batman * Black Widow vs Batman * Batman vs Dark Pit * Batman vs Joker and Morgana * Batman vs Yang * Sherlock Holmes vs Batman * Batman vs Boba Fett * Batman vs Kratos * Killmonger vs Batman * GalactaK's Season 2 Winners Battle Royale * Batman vs Scrooge * Mario vs Batman Possible Opponents * ''Marvel ** Deadpool ** Silver Samurai ** Hawkeye ** Green Goblin * Justice League Battle Royale ** The Flash ** Wonder Woman ** Green Lantern ** Cyborg ** Aquaman ** Martian Manhunter * Robocop (...) * Annabeth Chase (Heroes of Olympus) * King Kong (...) * Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Guts (Berserk) * Harry Potter (...) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Donatello ** Leonardo * Slenderman (Slender) * Smoke (Mortal Kombat) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Akame (Akame ga Kill) * Goliath (Gargoyles) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Pennywise (IT) * Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Samurai Jack (...) * Reaper (Overwatch) * John Wick (...) * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * El Tigre (The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Master Chief (Halo)Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Hero Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC comics characters Category:Technology Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Mascots Category:Gun User Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Vehicle Users Category:Human Category:Member of a Group Category:Knight Category:Classics Category:Symbolic Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Winners Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Death Battle Losers Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:Injustice Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:DBX Losers Category:West Characters Category:American Category:Superhero Category:Time Travelers Category:Grappling Hook Users Category:Parents